


Accidental Changes

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake asks JJ a personal question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Changes

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** After Like Like Love
> 
> Written for jujitsuelf’s prompt ‘Any - any - why is your hair blue?’ at fic_promptly.

“JJ?” Drake asked drowsily from the other side of the bed.

“Hmmm?”

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course! You can ask me anything, Drakey. We’re partners in everything!”

“Oh. Okay. So, um, why is your hair blue?”

For a long moment, there was silence in the darkness of the bedroom.

“Sorry, guess I shouldn’t have asked that.” Drake felt a bit awkward around JJ, now that their relationship had become personal as well as professional. He was still trying to find his balance.

The bedside lamp clicked on again and JJ shifted to rest his blue-haired head on Drake’s chest. 

“It’s okay, I just… No one’s ever bothered to ask. I suppose they just think, ‘that’s JJ, gay and colourful’. I like to dress well, and I like being colourful, but the hair was kind of an accident.” He shifted so he was looking into Drake’s eyes. “My hair started going grey in my teens. By the time I was twenty it was really noticeable and I hated it, so I figured I’d just dye it. I tried bleaching it, but that made me look even older so I used some of my sister’s black hair dye and I guess it didn’t mix well with the bleach, because my hair turned blue. It wasn’t what I’d planned, and at first it was a shock, but after a few days, I realised I kinda liked it. It was different and it got me noticed. So now I get it done professionally.” JJ hesitated, suddenly seeming shy, which was so unlike the guy that it startled Drake. “D’you like it?”

Drake grinned. “Yeah, I do, it suits you.”

JJ beamed at him. “I’m so glad you think so!” He planted a big kiss on Drake’s lips. “What you think matters to me, especially now. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.” Drake was a little surprised to realise that was the truth. “But you know,” he continued, “I’d still like you even if your hair was grey, because you’d still be you.”

“Awww, Drakey, you say the sweetest things! And just so you know, if your hair turns grey, I’ll still like you too.”

That was oddly reassuring. Smiling, Drake reached past JJ and turned out the lamp. “We should get some sleep, we’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

“You’re right. ‘Night, Drakey. Sweet dreams.”

“You too. And JJ? Thanks. For everything.”

In the darkness, Drake closed his eyes and listened to JJ breathing quietly at his side. His life had taken an interesting turn since he’d broken up with his last girlfriend, but he was beginning to realise that like JJ and his accidental blue hair, he kinda liked it.

 

The End


End file.
